


a second

by Asariboyfriend (skyjacklegion)



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Mute!Corvo - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyjacklegion/pseuds/Asariboyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he's young, he's reckless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a second

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about making mute!corvo things into a series who knows

When he’s young, he’s reckless in different ways. Flies too close to the sun; holding hands with Jessamine under the table at an official function, letting his sword bounce from a numb hand when he hits too hard on the downswing. He smiles more, hands flashing with the effort of sustained conversation and Jessamine laughs at him from across the room, a strangled barking sound he would go to war over. 

Emily changes things, the first time. She speaks two languages at once, hands flashing while her mouth moves and she’s saying one thing, signing another. Making both of them laugh at her and, eventually, both of them worry. She’s hopes and dreams wrapped in soft cloth and bright, brilliant smiles. Jessamine stops holding his hand under the table and starts holding her daughter’s over it. He moves that recklessness to swinging Emily up onto his shoulders and racing down the stairs heading towards the water lock, 

Now he leaves a lot of footsteps for someone whose feet barely touch the ground. SIlent, his hands still save for blades and bolts, the mark burning a sizzling line straight from his hand to his heart. Jessamine’s laugh bounces around his brain as he drags his blade along the line of the betrayer’s throat. Dull side down. Reckless. 

Emliy’s arms around his neck and he thinks  _oh_ , thinks  _no_ , thinks  _please._


End file.
